The Strange Daughter of Hades
by Annabeth616
Summary: Joyce is 11years old but is almost 12. The campers think she is the Daughter of Aphrodite. Boy are they wrong! She ran from home after finding that her twin sister died and her mother is in the hospital. Joyce has a huge crush on a Hephaestus boy. Can you guess who?
1. Run Away

**Hello readers. This is my first fanfic. I am not supper confident with my writing but I will try my best to make this story great. Also I probably won't have often updates because I like to make sure that there is proper grammar. The reason for this is, if there are grammar mistakes then the story will be more difficult to understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. **

"…and our top award, which is our game action champion that was, um, actually it was the unanimous vote by the judges. Our game day champion is the Chiefs." My entire team was on their feet bouncing around in excitement. I slowly stood up. I hadn't seen my mom or twin sister through the whole composition.

I looked around the university gym. I couldn't pin-point them. My mom said she was just going to drive home to get Jamie, my twin sister, and come back. It only takes ten minutes to go home and back.

Hi, my name is Joyce McClellan and you are probably wondering what is going on. I never met my father but my mother is Crystal McClellan. I am also a middle school cheerleader of the Chiefs, our school mascot. I look almost identical to Jamie with our brown hair so dark it looks almost black as if it were trying to mach the color of our eyes and failing. Jamie and I are both tanned but I'm tanner than her because of cheering at football games every Saturday.

Anyway, just in case I couldn't find them I grabbed my phone and asked my cheer friend, Ally, to take a picture of me with the big time trophy then one of me with our coach. After the picture with my coach we asked if she would take one of Ally and me with the trophy then just Ally and I.

While I was giving Ally a hug, I saw a police man watching me. Usually I don't care if a cop I looking at me, but he looked like he was stalking me or wanted to tell me something badly. I told Ally I was going to talk to him and to wait for me.

She sat on the bleachers and watched me walk to the cop. "Hello sir. Do you need to speak to me?" I asked. What he was about to say was something I wouldn't have expected.

"Yes, Joyce, I need to tell you something extremely depressing," he told me. "Your sister and mother were on their way to your composition, but they got into a car crash."

I am pretty sure that there were tears rolling down my face. In a squeaky voice I asked if they were okay, but my answer made my heart feel like a knife was stabbed in it and was being twisted. "Your mother is in the hospital but your sister died. I am sorry Joyce."

I ran to get my things. I shoved my phone and pom-poms in my bag. I was trying to wipe tears of my face when my team members started to gather around me asking me a million questions. Instead of answering, I pulled Ally aside and told her the story so she could tell the rest of the team and I could get away from this place.

When I finished telling her I ran. I had no clue where I would go, so I went home. I packed many things I would need for my run to no ware. All I knew was I had to get out of New York City.

I was turning twelve in one month and one weak. _Twelve is a big number to be at home all the time anyway, I will be fine_, I thought to myself.

Did I forget to mention I was still warring my uniform? Yah I was in a hurry. I also decided that the forest would be a good place to run because no one would find me, but that was a mistake and a good choice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*Line break*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I had been wondering the forest for maybe three days but it took about a day to run there. I sat down for two minutes for a break and had no clue a monster was going to attack me. As a matter of fact I had no clue there were monsters unless you count people who end up in jail.

I decided to make a sandwich because I had brought some bread (which is squished now) and peanut butter, when a lady with legs like snakes came at me. I am not stupid so I tried to use my butter knife to defend my self. The lady scared the crap out of me! I had barley an idea what to do!

I screamed and kept jabbing the knife at her. She looked frustrated that I wouldn't keep still. All I had was a butter knife, what did you expect? I have no clue how I did it with the butter knife but I cut her head off.

I snatched my bag and half eaten sandwich and ran. I started running up a steep hill when I bumped into someone and freaked out. The person quickly grabbed my wrists so I didn't fall backwards and start tumbling down like Jack and Jill. I looked up to see the person's face and he was warring black shirt and there was a black sword on the ground next to us. He was pale and looked like he stayed in the shadows most of the time.

"Who are you?" I asked in a frightened voice.

The boy seamed to notice and said, "I'm Nico di Angelo, and I am going to guess that you are a demigod." I looked at him confused. Nico sighed and just told me to fallow him.

Nico picked up the sword that was still on the ground and continued up the hill. At the top of the hill was a tall tree that had a golden cloth hanging over a branch and a dragon curled around the trunk. On the other side of the tree was a camp.

"This is Champ Half-Blood" Nico said waving his hand around him. "by the way what is your name?"

"Joyce," I said, "Joyce McClellan."

Nico took me to the camp and a bunch of girls that had tons of make-up on came over. "Aphrodite, defenetly," one of them said. "I mean look! She has a cheerleading uniform on! Would any other girls in this camp be a cheerleader?"

Then another girl said, "Drew, let Chiron handle it. She hasn't been…"

A girl with no make-up on pushed through the group of girls. "What's going on hear?" The girl interrupted. She saw me and shouted, "go to the cabin ladies, I will talk to her."

The girls walked away and the one that seamed to be in charge said, "Hi I'm piper Mclean. What's your name?"

Nico seamed to feel kind of awkward just standing beside me. "I am Joyce McClellan."

"Nice to meat you," Piper said, "I'll take her to Chiron, Nico. Hay I saw Percy looking for Annabeth, could you go help him? Please and thank you. Bye!"


	2. New Friends

**Hello again! I was board so I decided to write another chapter. I know that technically I posted the first chapter today but that was 2 in the morning and now it is dark outside again. So I'm counting it as a new day. I went to bed after I posted the chapter this morning and wok up at 8 so; to me it is a new day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Piper introduced me to Chiron and I am sorry to say that even after the monster attack I was surprised that he was a centaur. He was friendly. I told him my name like I had been doing a lot lately and shook his hand. He told Piper to take me to cabin 11 and to show me around camp. When he saw my slightly torn up uniform he also asked her to get me some fresh cloths and help me make some new friends.

When we arrived at cabin 11 I put my bag on a bunk given to me but I wanted to see the rest of Camp Half-Blood. Before we left I took out a locket from my bag. Inside the locket was a photo of my mom with my sister on the right and me on the left. I asked Piper to put in around my neck. She got the locket hooked and we were off to wander the camp for my tour because I didn't want to change from my uniform.

"First, I wasn't you to meet my boyfriend, Jason," Piper said.

We got to cabin 1 and there was two boys there, talking to each other. They turned to look at us when they heard the door shut. One of the boys had blond hair, ice blue eyes, and was a bit taller than me.

Piper walked up to him, saying, "Hi Jason," and kissed him. I didn't really notice them though because I was looking at the other boy. He had curly, black hair and brown eyes. He was about 5feet and 6inches tall. The boy had on an orange T-shirt that had Camp Half-Blood on it in black letters and a tool belt on. He had a mischievous smile that I thought was hot. He also had pointy ears like an elf and a cheerful face.

"This is my boyfriend, Jason," Piper exclaimed, hugging the blond, "and that is Leo" she pointed at the other boy. "This is Joyce, you guys. She came here with Nico and my sisters were crowding her! And I don't think Drew was being very nice."

I smiled shyly at the boys, waved and said, "Hi. It's to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Joyce!" Leo said "Piper she is just as beautiful as you!" when he said that I blushed deeply. I'm completely sure my face looked like a tomato. Piper was very pretty. How could_ I_ be as beautiful as her?

I think he noticed because he laughed and Piper whispered, "He flirts all the time. It's kind of annoying. He even flirts with me in front of Jason!" she stopped whispering and said "hay Jason can you go get Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. We are all going to hang out at the beach and get to know Joyce and she can get to know us a bit more! Isn't it a wonderful idea?"

We all meet at the beach and I was introduced to Percy and Annabeth. They told me who their godly parents were and we had a great time hanging out.

Then I was asked about my family. "Is your mortal parent your mom or dad?" Percy asked.

I stopped smiling. "My mom," I answered.

Everyone noticed my sudden change of mood "Are you okay?" Annabeth asked. "What happened?"

I didn't want to talk about my family. I wasn't ready. It was too upsetting to even think about. I took off my locket and handed it to Annabeth. She was the smartest she would probably understand what happened. Well she would know that they died.

"Who is the other girl?" She asked though I had a feeling she knew.

I looked out at the sea with tears slowly dripping off my chin. "My-my twin sister," I replied. I was going to have to tell some one eventually. Why not now? "She died in a car crash. My mom got put in the hospital. I wasn't there. I was composition and they were on their way to come watch but a drunk driver hit our van," I explained.

"Composition for what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth punched him playfully. "Duh, Seaweed brain, cheerleading!" She pointed at my Chiefs cheerleading uniform.

He looked like he felt kind of stupid and I had a feeling Annabeth made him feel like that often. "Oh," he muttered but he seems to be full of questions except this one wasn't obvious. "What were their names?"

I did not like the attention but I answer. "My mom's name is Crystal and my sister's is Jamie." I paused. "My mom always said we had our dad's eyes and her dark brown hair." I smiled at the thought of my mother.

"So," Nico said trying to change to subject. "If your mom is your mortal parent then Aphrodite can't be your godly parent. Your godly parent would be your dad. How old are you Joyce?"

"I turn twelve on August 7th," I answered. "Why does it mater?"

"Okay lets make guesses of who her dad is. We all know she has to be claimed before she turns thirteen so the votes need to be in to a jar, which I will provide, before she turns 13. Who's with me?" Everyone wanted to play.

"Can I guess now?" Percy asked and we all stared at him. "What?" He shouted.

"Nothing, guess away," Nico said.

"I am guessing Poseidon," Percy announced. We all looked at him waiting for his explanation of why he thinks that I am his sister. He sighed and said, "What you never said our guess had to make sense. What if I want a sister? Plus, it's just a game!" Wow I wondered if Percy gets this Offended often.

We continued talking and laughing. I told them about my cheer teem and my old friends. I learned that Leo is hysterical and Percy is obsessed with the color blue food. I found out that Jason's nick name from Percy is Blond Superman.

I was laughing at a joke that Leo made when suddenly Annabeth screamed. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She had jumped up and was wiping at her jeans furiously. Percy started to freak out. There was a spider crawling on Annabeth and she would not stop moving and shouting. Then a column of water shot at her soaking her from head to toe and succeeding on getting the spider off of her. Percy took out a pen from his pocket, uncapped it and it turned into a sword. He sliced the spider.

Annabeth was sitting in the sand crying. Percy quickly through the sword to the side and was at her side hugging her.

It was getting dark and suddenly a conch horn was sounded. "Hey guys I never showed Joyce where to go for dinner but we all have to go any way; come on."

We all sat at different tables with our cabin mates. I sat with the Hermes cabin, cabin 11. When I saw the twin sons of Hermes, I started to miss my twin. They noticed that I got upset when they sat down in front of me.

The taller one spoke up first. "Hi, I'm Conner and this is my twin brother Travis."

"Do you really think I didn't notice that you two were twins? You are almost identical like me and…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Like you and who?" Travis asked. Wow, were they stupid?

"My sister," I told them. I had been eating before they got to the table, and now I had to wait till my mouth wasn't full of food to speak.

"I didn't see anyone that looked like you," Travis said confused.

My eyes started to tear up again. "That's because she died," I squeaked. I swallowed my food and ran to our cabin. I through myself onto my assigned bunk and cried myself to sleep.


	3. The Schedule

**I am sorry that it has been a wile scene I updated. I was going to last night but my mom wouldn't hand over the internet. Also my birthday is tomorrow and my party is today. I was having fun exploring fan fiction and how to work this website that I forgot to plan a party so I had to do all the planning on Sunday last week. I had extra typing time yesterday because my school got out early. The office was filed with sick kids and it was spreading super quickly. I have been sick for weeks but not to my stomach. I just have been coughing and having troubles with breathing and sleeping. I got board of checking for mistakes so now I just look for spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

I wok to someone rapidly shaking my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I saw another boy whose face I'd have to mach a name to. Rolling off the opposite side of the bed, I groaned and announced that I was up as I stood.

"Chiron wanted me to give you your schedule for your classes, Joyce. You have to take classes for a year after you arrive at camp," the boy told me, "by the way I'm Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes." Chris handed me the small piece of paper.

The piece of paper read: First Day Monday

7:00am Wake up

7:00am-8:30am Breakfast

10:00am-11:30am Sword fighting with Ares cabin

12:00pm-1:00pm Lunch at Hermes table

1:30pm-2:30pm Archery with Chiron & Apollo Campers

2:50pm-3:50pm Canoeing with Percy Jackson

4:00pm-4:15pm Foot racing with wood-nymph

4:20pm-5:30pm Gardening with Demeter cabin

5:30pm-9:00pm Free

9:00pm Curfew

Day 2 Tuesday

7:00am Wake up

7:00am-8:30am Breakfast

10:00am-11:30am Make-up with Aphrodite cabin

12:00pm-1:00pm Lunch at Hermes table

1:30pm-2:30pm Work with Hephaestus cabin

2:50pm-when done Blue prints with Annabeth

9:00pm Curfew

Today is going to be a long day. At least I would have a shorter day tomorrow, right? I was only looking forward to sward fighting and Archery. Foot racing seemed fine because the cheer team and I ran around the track four times at every practice after we stretch. You know, now tomorrow looks like it will be a long day. Nothing on the schedule for tomorrow looks interesting.

Chris handed me a pair of jean shorts that went just above my knees and a neon orange T-shirt that said camp half-blood on it like every one else's shirts that I have seen in this camp. "Piper asked me to give these to you," he told me. "There are thirty more minutes left of breakfast. You better change quickly. I assume Piper showed you where the bathrooms are?"

"Yah, she did," I said, "See you later, Chris. Thank you." I waved good bye and walked out of the cabin to the bathrooms.

When I got there, I changed out of my uniform but instantly I knew that I would never get rid of it. Piper and I must ware the same size because her jeans and T-shirt fit perfectly.

For breakfast, I ate two eggs with a glass of milk. The Hermes cabin all had different kinds of cereals so they teased me about the eggs. I just ignored them.

Annabeth and Piper came with me to sword fighting. They said they didn't want me with the Ares cabin on my own.

Piper wouldn't let any Ares kids fight with me until I knew how to, so she tried to teach me. Key word: tried. She was sooo confusing and I was getting frustrated. Annabeth was just laughing at Piper's way of showing me. After fifteen minutes Piper started to confuse herself.

"Annabeth, I don't fight with a sword, help me," Piper begged.

Annabeth smiled at Piper and said, "No, you are the one who wanted to teach Joyce and I fight with a dagger too. You should have let Eric teach her, he's the nicest child of Ares even thou he isn't as good as Percy."

"Fine," Piper said, "I'll go get Percy." She ran out the arena before Annabeth could stand and get her back.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Well, I guess I will get some of the basics in before Percy gets here." She gave me great tips for fighting Percy like "watch his eyes not his sword" and "don't let him distract you."

When Piper got back with Percy, he thought me how to fight, which was way easier than how Piper tried to explain it. With Percy teaching me I was fighting five minutes after he started. I had a blast! Sword fighting was super fun, but too soon it ended.

After lunch I had archery. Annabeth and Piper wanted to hang out and get to know me better so they followed my schedule with me. Annabeth and I at least hit the target while Piper missed every time. I got really good when Chiron told me that it was time for canoeing with Percy.

We got to Cano Lake and I was freaking out. Annabeth and Piper got in a canoe and I wasn't going.

"Come on, Joyce. It's just water," Percy said.

"I can't swim! What if I fall out?" I told him.

Percy sighed, "Will you go if I get in the same canoe?" He asked.

I considered this. He was the son of Poseidon. I looked at him and he looked sad. I remembered yesterday when he voted that he wanted me to be a daughter of Poseidon. He wanted a sibling. I felt bad but I was scared.

When I was eight, my mom paid a swimming coach to teach me how to swim. I was fine with that until I got in the water. I felt like the water didn't want me there and I was scared. One day at swimming lessons the water tugged me in and I couldn't breathe. The coach saw me under and got me out of the pool. He told me to sit out for a wile. Later that day my mom told me the coach said that it seemed like the water was trying to pull me out of his grip before he got me out.

My eyes were watery but I said, "Okay, Percy, I'll go in if you go with me."

Annabeth didn't look jealous that Percy was going with me, but she did look worried about me.

"Percy," I said tears sprouting from my eyes, "I'm scared"

By now Percy looked like he understood that I am not his sister but he whispered to me like I was. "Don't worry." He looked back at Annabeth and Piper behind us and was talking about going back when we crashed into a rock. The force was powerful and knocked me in.

**Percy P.O.V. **

The canoe tipped over and Joyce and I fell into the water. I reached surface and Joyce wasn't there.

"She can't swim!" Annabeth reminded me.

I dived back in and couldn't find her. I could sense her; she was near. I kept looking but I couldn't find her anywhere. When I finally found her she was passed out by a bunch of seaweed. It was obvious she couldn't breathe under water. I don't know how long we were down there so I got her up as fast as I could. Annabeth and Piper were freaking out and were at shore already. I set Joyce on the sand. Apparently we were down long enough for them to get Jason and Leo, who were most likely both in the Zeus cabin.

Joyce wasn't breathing and I started to panic. Then I remembered that I knew CPR. Oh no. Annabeth was right there but I knew she wouldn't care. She was the daughter of Athena; she knows when it is time to be a jealous girlfriend and when not to be. Also this was her new close friend.

I had them all back up and sent Leo to get Will and the other Apollo kids.

I finely got Joyce to breathe when the Apollo campers got there. They took her to the infirmary and we followed but Will made us wait at the entrance.

"Annabeth, lets go tell the nymphs and Demeter campers that Joyce might not make it to her class," I said. Annabeth and I told the nymphs that Joyce won't make it and told the Demeter cabin that she might not make it to their class then went back to the infirmary.

When we got there we heard crying and Joyce muttering, "Percy, I'm scared," over and over again. I remember her whispering that before we tipped into the water.

"Is that what I sound like in Oracle mode?" A voice from behind me said. We all turned and saw Rachel Dare.

"Rachel!" Annabeth and Piper shouted and they gave her a bear hug.

"Seriously, guys what is going on?" Rachel asked.

As I told Rachel the story she started to look appalled. "I hope she gets Better," Rachel exclaimed.

While this was going on Joyce stopped muttering but she was still crying. It wasn't like sobbing but more like she was trying not to cry but it came out just a little.

The crying stopped but there was some sniffling. Will came out and told us she was awake and that we could go in.

Joyce was wiping her tears when we walked in. Rachel came in with us because she wanted to make sure Joyce was okay. When she saw us she gave us a weak smile and then seamed to notice Rachel.

Rachel saw that Joyce was looking at her curiously and said, "Hi I'm Rachel Dare. I am the oracle of Delphi. I already know your name, Joyce. Percy and Annabeth told me.

"Hello, Rachel," Joyce said.

Will came up to us and said, "she should be fine, but don't let her go back in the lake. If she wants she can still do gardening with the Demeter cabin but you should have her wait till tomorrow for her to foot race with the nymphs. Other than that she is all good. You can take her to get a bit more sleep, to the Demeter cabin or just go hang out."

Leo helped Joyce up and we all went to garden with Katy Gardner and her siblings.


	4. A Dress and The Hot Boy

I have to admit, the only child of Aphrodite that wasn't annoying was Piper. I was not looking forward to having my face caked in make-up ad having my hair done is the "latest style" as Dana put it. Piper saved me from getting dressed up too much; thank the gods!

Dana put light green eye shadow on then darkened it as it went to the outside edge of my eyelids. She put on eyeliner and mascara.

For my hair, Dana curled it with the small kind of curling iron that was called a wand and kind of pinned it atop my head with a golden strap wrapped around it so that it looked like a bun that took up almost all of my head.

I refused to ware any of their dresses or really fancy cloths, which were what they wanted me to ware, so they got a dress that was white with lace at the bottom. The bottom was about where my ankles would be, and the strap was about three fingers wide. One part that bothered me was that it would hug my curves, which I did not want to so off but it seemed to hug less just before where my knees would be and down.

I looked at the dress for a little and the other girls saw that I was thinking about it. "How much time do we have left?" I asked Piper."

"Almost an hour," Piper responded.

"Can we give this dress a touch up?" I asked, "A small one?"

"I guess," Piper said.

In the end, the dress had a midnight blue die so that it looked like a belt was stretched from just below my chest to above my hip bone. I also used Piper's dagger to cut a diagonal line from where my left knee would be to three inches above where my right ankle would be.

Going into the bathroom to try it on I had a feeling that it would fit.

I walked out to show the Aphrodite girls and I loved the dress already.

I got out of the dress and back into my camp T-shirt and jeans because I did not want to ruin it at lunch or while I in the forge with the Hephaestus cabin after lunch.

The make up was bothering me so Piper helped me wash it off.

At the forge, I was having the worst troubles building, so Nyssa gave up and got Leo Valdez, the one and only, the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin to help me.

I had to admit, I had a huge crush on Leo. He was kind and he was probably the hottest man alive. Even though Leo was hot my favorite of his characteristics was his personality. Oh gods don't even ask me about his personality. He is hilarious enough to make me smile despite what I was going through with my family.

Yes, of cores with Leo helping me, building was much easer than with Nyssa, but I was still getting frustrated. It didn't help that my thoughts kept wandering around. Every time, my mind ended with thinking about Leo and every time I forced myself to think about something else, my stupid brain wandered around for a while until I found myself thinking about Leo again.

"Do you want to quit early? I think you're not a Hephaestus kid and you look like you are being bothered by something," Leo whispered to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

When Leo asked me if I wanted to quit I just nodded and kept nodding as he told me that I looked like I was troubled as my eyes teared up. When he asked if I wanted to talk about it I told him, "I don't want to talk about it right now but will you stay with me?"

Leo saw the tears in my eyes and asked, "Hay, how about I take you to the beach and we talk about something other than what ever is making you upset?"

"Okay," I said trying not to choke on my tears.

**I am sorry that this chapter is short but I have had a tough time getting this much down. Last week my little brother had to go the hospital for banging his face on a cement covered ditch on Tuesday. Then on Thursday I had a choir concert. Then this week is my week of the month so I have been so emotional that I don't want to ruin the story with my over emotional mind. Okay, ladies, have you ever wanted to punch some one or throw something, but you don't? Well today I was at a Christmas party and my little sister made my emotions act up and I squished my cookie that had way too much frosting on it in her face in front of everyone. Then my dad was talking to me about it and I actually cried in front of the party attenders! One girl gave me a new cookie and I thanked her. The thing is the cookie that I frosted and put in my sisters face was my HOO cookie. I felt bad for it and I have no clue why. It had blue frosting for Percy, Orange for Camp Half-Blood, and Purple for Camp Jupiter. Sorry for my random story about today but I just had to tell.**


	5. Let's Just Talk

**Sorry for not updating lately. I ran out of internet after school on the last day of break. I sucked, but I wrote this, typed it and now I have internet agen! I have been begging my mom to get it agen for what seamed like forever but I am back! I have not done this in a while so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

At the beach, Leo and I sat in the sand. As we sat there, I let my tears silently roll down my face. Leo decided to tell me jokes and fun stories of his quests, some of him messing up something at camp, or some stories that he had heard.

I was feeling better as I hung out with Leo and I started to smile as the told more of his jokes and stories. It had been about fifteen minutes of his messing around until I finally laughed. He told me the funniest joke I had ever heard in my life!

Leo said, "In a shop for kids, a boy picks a toy car. The boy walks to the check-out desk and hands the cashier money-cards from the board game Monopoly. The cashier says, 'Are you stupid? This isn't real money!' and the boy replies, 'You're stupid. The car isn't real either.'"

I started laughing uncontrollably. Leo is so hysterical! I leaned back into the soft sand and rolled around laughing like a mad man.

My laughing fit was over after about five minutes when Leo stopped me. "Jeez, Joyce," he said, "don't die on me! This is only your third day at camp!" I knew he wasn't being serious because of the crazy grin that was plastered on his face. As he saved me from my laughing fit, he had placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me from rolling around and was above me with his amazing smile.

Then I realized the position we were in and I stopped grinning and I said, "Um, Leo, would you please get off of me."

Leo's smile faded as he too realized our position. We were both blushing as he got up and said a quick apology.

We sat in an awkward silence until Leo said, "So, Joyce, what's your favorite, um, color?" he sounded like he still felt the awkwardness of what happened two minutes ago.

"Hum. Well," I said, "blue is a beautiful color but I would of have say silver. What about you? What is your favorite color?"

"Fire red," he said without any hesitation. "What is your favorite combination of colors?"

I didn't have to think about it when I said, "silver and blue! They are my absolute favorite color combo!" I looked at my watch and saw that I had five minutes until I had to be with Annabeth at the Athena cabin! I jumped up and started to apologize to Leo. "I am so sorry Leo I have to go to cabin six and make blueprints with Annabeth in less than five minutes!"

Leo just stood up, ignoring my freak out, and hugged me. In that moment my heart stopped. First Leo is super cute and funny, then he is a nice friend, and now he is hugging me. I totally have a crush on him.

"Hey," he said playfully, "no worries! It is totally fine. We can always hang out later! Plus, Annabeth is probably not going to start to worry until you are a minute late. She won't mind if you are a few minutes early. Now, when are you going to finish with Annabeth?"

"I have no clue. The schedule says that I will finish whenever I am done. I should be finished by 4 O'clock at most. Why?"

"You and I can meet south of the lake, northwest of the volleyball courts at 4:50. Or if you get done early just come to the forge and ask someone for me, okay, Joyce?"

I started to grin. "Yah, sure!" I said, "See you then!"

Yep. I definitely have a crush on Leo. There is no way that I am going to miss our hang out time at the lake.

Leo P.O.V.

I know that I have a major crush on Joyce. That is most likely why I hugged her. I love to see her smile and the way she always had her hair in double French braids that reached her lower back. I could stare into her black, endless eyes all day if she would let me. She is a lot like Piper; she is so beautiful but was nothing like the kids in cabin ten. Piper and Joyce are more into natural beauty which, in my opinion, is better than any make-up.

Okay. I already love her looks and the small fraction or her personality that I know; but what will happen when I learn more about her? I don't know her type of music, or her favorite animal. I don't even know if she likes music!

I was thinking about this as I walked back to the forge. I really need to keep trying to build a monster proof device that sticks to other electronics to make then monster proof. I also have to make it as small a possible.

Joyce P.O.V.

The only reason I slightly enjoyed making blueprints was that I got to spend more time with Annabeth.

I think Annabeth suspects something about later because she keeps smiling like she was trying to keep me in a good mood; as if that would make me tell her all my secrets. I would tell her about mine and Leo's set hang out date. It's not like it is a boyfriend-girlfriend date; just a _hang out_ date.

"So," she said, "you doing anything later?"

I knew it! She was suspicious! "Yes," I replied simply. "Why do you want to know?"  
>"No reason," Annabeth answered. "What are you going to do?" She asked.<p>

"Leo and I are going to hang out after I am done here; get to know each other better, ask and answer questions, but one thing I will not do is admit my crush on him." After I said that Annabeth fell backward in her chair. All of the other Athena kids looked away from their work because of the loud "BANG!" the chair made when it hit the wooden floor.

They looked back to their work but looked at Annabeth when she shot up from the floor and shouted in awe, "You have a crush on Leo?!" The children of Athena were all staring at me now.

"Yah," I said like it didn't matter. "What is wrong with liking Leo?" They were all staring at me with their jaws slightly dropped. "He's funny and the cuteness is a bonus. I know People that would say that him being funny is the bonus and that the looks are what is what matters most but I am not like other girls in my schools. And why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well," one of the girls said, "Leo has always been a flirt but he has never had a girlfriend and there has never been anyone to ever say that they had a crush on him until just now when you did."

"And now we see how long it takes for him to ask you on a _real_ date," Annabeth said, "It took Percy five years. No one says a word about this to anyone! Got is?" there were a few people that said 'yes' and a lot of nods. "Here's the game. When he flirts, flirt back. When he tells you a joke, laugh. Leo is sort of intelligent so don't give to many hints that you like him but do give some hints. And most important," Annabeth said, "you have to be yourself."

"Well, I'm not going to not act like myself," I said, "why would I act like someone I'm not?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said, "but that is still the key. When are you supposed to meet Leo again?"

"At 4:50, Northwest the volleyball courts and south the lake. That is were we are going to meet but we will probably be walking around camp while we talk." Everyone was back to their own business after their answer to Annabeth's "Got it?" but I felt better not being on the spot.

That was the end of the conversation. Annabeth and I just talked for a wile until the time came that I had to meet Leo.

"Hey, Joyce," Annabeth said to get my attention. "There is five minutes until you and Leo meet at the lake. You better get going."

"Oh," I said. The time had passed as fast as lightning. "Kay." I gave her a hug, "bye."

"Bye," she said back and I walked out of cabin six.

Line Break

When I saw him, I am pretty sure my smile was as big as the camp. "Hi, Leo!" I shouted and waved. He turned and waved back. "How was your time at the forge?"

"Pretty good. How was your time with Annabeth and her siblings?" he questioned me.

I sighed, "Let's just say that Annabeth knows more than should be good for her, also known as my deepest secret. Other than that it was fine! Let's go to the beach. I love it there."

As we were walking to the beach, Leo said, "Do you have a nickname or something the rest of us could call you for short? The rest of the seven call me Repair Boy."

I decided to make this a game. Answer the question that was asked, ask your own question, and then answer your question. "The only nickname I have had was in kindergarten when the other girls called me Joyce Grossey. And my sister called me Jo but don't call me that. What is your favorite animal? Mine is an owl," I said.

"My favorite animal is a phoenix. What did you do on your free time before you came to camp?" Leo asked but he did not answer his own question. Oh well.

"Sometimes I read and sometimes I sang karaoke with Jamie and my mom. What about you? What did you do in your free time before you came to camp?" I questioned.

"Well," he said, "it depends on where I was."

Leo's response through me off. Depended on where he was? What does that mean? As if sensing my confusion, Leo continued, "Sometimes I was on the run; sometimes I was at a foster home. After my mom died, everything was hectic for me. Then I ended up at Wilderness School where I met Piper and Jason. We were on a fieldtrip to the Grand Canyon when we were attacked by storm spirits. Annabeth and Buch brought us to camp. During this time Percy was at the Roman camp and had no clue who he was and Jason was here at the Greek camp not knowing who he was. Jason Piper and I went on a quest to save the quean of Olympus, Hera. About six months later we found Percy. The Prophecy of seven is over now. Did I forget to mention that I died?"

I didn't want to be rude so I did not ask any of my questions that increased the more he continued his story, until he said that he died. That made no scene so I started my questions, but I didn't start with the part about him dieing or I would get more questions from a longer story. "What about Romans?"

"Oh. The Romans and Greeks are close and work together now, but that didn't happen until Gaea rose and Reyna brought the Athena Pantheons to Camp Half-Blood. Some of the Romans are coming tomorrow. You can meet them then," he said. "Now, I am sure that you have a million questions, so hit me with them."

"I am going to ask three questions that relate to each other and then you can answer," I told him. "1, who is Reyna? 2, who are the seven? And 3, what is the Prophecy of seven?"

"Reyna is one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. The seven are Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and me. Jason, Frank, and Hazel are Romans. Frank is also the other Praetor. As for the prophecy of seven, do you want me to recite it?" I nodded my head and continued,

"Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer The Call,

To Storm Or Fire the world must fall.

An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath,

And Foes Bear Arms To The Doors Of Death."

"That is intense." I stated. I was at loss of words so I started my questions again. "I am sorry about your mom. I know how you feel. It makes me feel better to know that my dad is alive. What happened to your mom?"

"Fire," Leo said, "when I was eight I accidentally killed her trying to protect her."

Fire? Trying to protect her? I asked him about it and another long story was told to me. When he finished his story he looked at me, "watch," he said. Leo held out his hand and a small fire started to dance across the palm of his hand.

I watched the flame in awe until he closed his hand opened it. The flame was gone. It was starting to get late, so when the flame was still there, there was a slight glow over us.

"How are you alive if you died?" I asked. But before Leo could respond a conch horn blew. It was time for dinner.

"I guess I will have to leave you wondering," Leo said. "Wouldn't it be fun when the rest of the seven catch me telling you tomorrow?"

"I guess," I sighed, "I can't wait to meet the Romans that are coming!" we got up and walked to the pavilion for dinner. Leo and I split up and went to our own tables when we go there.

Line Break

I am actually friends with the Stolls now, so when I was walking up to the Hermes table and I heard them talking about a prank, I sat by Conner, therefore startling them.

"Are you two planning a prank without me?" I held a hand against my heart. "That hurts. So, what is the plan?"

Conner and Travis stared at me as if they didn't expect me to want to join them with their prank and they most likely didn't. "Hello. I asked what the plan was," I said while waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Oh, uh," Travis said and then they told me about the new prank that they had been planning for a few days.

"But we don't know who we should target," Conner complained.

"Leo," I said without hesitation. "We target Leo then I will help you. I have never had a chance to pull a prank that good let alone a plan one. The only prank I have ever done was on my sister and it was just not that fun."

"Well, we never had a third prankster with us," Travis said. "Also, who what Leo would do back?"

"Annabeth thinks that Leo likes me," I informed them. "I am not that worried but you guys can be worried if you want."

"Annabeth thinks this?" Conner asked. "She is right about most things."

"99% of things," Travis said, "but we don't believe you."

"You think I would make this up?" I asked them.

The Stolls looked at each other and came to an agreement. "Yes," they said together.

"Fine," I said, "I will take you two to talk to Annabeth _and _Piper at the camp fire about Leo. Weather you believe or not, I still want in on the prank."

"Okay," they agreed and we are the rest of our dinner without a word.

Line Break

At the camp fire, I went to the rest of the group and convinced Annabeth and Piper to come with me. I told them about the Stolls not believing me about Leo.

"How was the conversation brought up anyway?" Piper asked.

"That, my friend, is top secret," was my response.

As we approached the Stolls, they grinned and waved. "Hey guys. What's up?" I said casually. "I brought Piper and Annabeth, now Talk."

"Annabeth," Travis asked, "do you think that Leo likes Joyce?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I do. Now tell Piper and me how the three of you started talking about the topic in the first place."

"Fine," Conner said and the Stolls explained what happened at dinner. After they finished Annabeth and Piper looked satisfied.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. She turned to Piper and said, "As daughter of Aphrodite I must ask you, do you think Leo likes Joyce?" Piper nodded her head steeling it. Leo Valdez and I had a crush on each other, but he doesn't know and I do.

"We are still testing Leo to see how long it takes him to ask me out, Right?" I asked Annabeth and she replied with a yes. This was going to be fun.

Line Break

The rest of the campfire was filled with singing and visiting. This was the first time I decided to actually sing to one of the sing-alongs. When I did, Piper started to talk about how good my singing was. "How in the world of the gods," she asked, "is your voice _that_ amazing?" She got the others to listen and continued, "I am making my guess. I think that Joyce is Apollo's daughter."

"Me too," Jason said at the same time Annabeth did.

"So," I said while doing the math in my head, "that is one vote for Poseidon and three votes for Apollo. Now, only Leo and Nico are left. They have not guessed yet. To answer your question, Piper, I had a choir class in every school that I've gone to."

"Oh. You guys know how the Romans are going to get here tomorrow?" We all nodded our heads and she continued. "Thalia Iris messaged me earlier and told me that she and the Hunters are going to get here tomorrow too!"

Piper and Annabeth were talking about something that they were going to do, Leo and Percy were talking about how it had taken them long enough, and Jason was talking about how he couldn't wait to see his sister. They seemed excited until I said, "Who is Thalia? And who are the Hunters?"

They stopped talking. "Oh my gods," Piper said. "We never told Joyce about Thalia!"

Annabeth told me about Thalia with Jason jumping in sometimes. Thalia was Jason's sister but she was Greek; not Roman. She was the lieutenant hunter of Artemis. When Thalia first came to Camp Half-Blood, there was an army of monsters. She died and Jason's and her father turned her into a tree. That story explained to me why the tree on Half-blood hill was called 'Thalia's Pine' and why Half-blood hill was called Half-Blood hill.

"So, how long has it been sense the hunters last came?" I asked. "I heard the boys talking about how long it had been."

"It has only been 4 months. It has not been that long. Before Thalia joined, they only came once a year. Lady Artemis lets Thalia come to visit us because Artemis knows that we all have a special connection. It's not very often that they all come though," Annabeth said. "The campfire is over now. See you, Joyce!"

"Bye Annabeth! Thanks for answering my questions!" I shouted to her as Percy walked her to her cabin. "Good night guys," I told the rest of them, "I'm going to bed," and I walked to my cabin.

**I thought that I should end it here because this seemed like more than a chapter so my next chapter **


	6. Thalia, Annabeth, and I Hangout

**In the demigod files on page 88 it says that the thing that Thalia wares is a tiara. It also says that she has bright blue eyes. It has been five days. I have been babysitting my siblings. It was hard. They never get along and never listen to me whether I am in charge or not. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. **

I was kind of depressed. I was thinking about my family. Not my new one but the old one that I left in New York City. I started thinking about it when I wok up this morning.

I walked out of my cabin to go to breakfast when Annabeth came up to me. "Thalia and the hunters are going to be here soon. I am so excited!" She sensed my mood and asked, "What's on your mind, Joyce? You seamed fine last night." Her face expression changed, "did you have any dreams?"

"No, I didn't have any dreams. Yes I was fine last night. As for what is on my mind, I was just thinking about my mom and sister. Do you know what the date is? I know that it is a Wednesday but that's it," I responded to Annabeth.

"Today is the ninth. You have been here for three days," Annabeth said.

"Oh," I said sadly. After a little silence, I continued, "It has been eight days sense my sister died. Annabeth, the police man told me that my sister died and that my mom was in the hospital. I didn't bother going to check on her," I said with tears rolling down my face. "I just assumed that she would die too. I ran away that night. I ran to my house and then I ran to where I thought no one would find me, the forest."

Annabeth stepped forward and hugged me. Sometimes I forget that Annabeth is five years older than me. I cried into her shoulder until a girl with black spiky hair with a silver tiara. She also had bright blue eyes.

I still hadn't seen her and was still crying into Annabeth's shoulder when she came over to us. "Annabeth!" she shouted.

I lifted my head and looked at the girl that was coming up to us from behind Annabeth. Annabeth turned and jumped for joy. "Thals!" she hugged the other girl.

"Who's this?" the girl, 'Thals' asked.

"Oh," Annabeth said, "this is Joyce. Joyce this is Thalia."

I wiped the rest of my tears and sadly Thalia noticed. "What's up, Joyce? You seem down."

"Oh, not much. I was just thinking," I told her. I could tell that she knew it was more about what I was thinking of, but she let it go.

We started to make conversation as we walked to the pavilion to eat. "How long have you been here?" Thalia asked.

"Um," I said. "Today is my fourth day at camp."

"Wow, that's not that long. Has anything exciting happened during your time here? Something almost always happens," she asked.

"Negatively or positively? I will go with positive first. Annabeth and the rest of my new friends are playing a game by guessing who my godly parent is. Percy lost already and that leads to the negative excitement. Percy wanted to guess that I was the daughter of Poseidon but when we were canoeing on Monday I tried to tell him that I could not swim. I went with them because Percy is the son of Poseidon so he could help me, one thing lead to another and I almost drowning."

"Well," Thalia said, "that game of yours is going to be hard."

"With her being so much like a lot of the gods, the game is very hard," Annabeth confirmed.

We started walking to the archery range because I wanted to do something while we talked. Thalia was fine with it. Annabeth was good and Thalia didn't miss once. She looked board.

"I need a moving target!" she exclaimed. "I am going to die of boredom."

I wanted to throw my bow so badly. I kept missing the target. I am better with the bow and arrows than with a dagger or sword, but I am still bad with the bow and arrows. Looking over at the board Thalia, I got an idea. "Thalia, will you help me?"

Thalia looked over at me, "yah, sure. I was getting tired of shooting the target and I guess you could use some help," she said.

By the time we decided to do something else I was hitting the target 50% of the time. When I started I was hitting the target 20% of the time.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you, but there is a capture the flag game on Saturday!" Annabeth said excitedly. "Chiron and Mr.D are trying to even the teams out because 13 hunters against just over 200 demigods would not be fair."

"200?" Thalia asked. "There are only about 100 here."

"Oh. The Romans had informed us that they were coming about half a day before you Iris Message," Annabeth said. "We are not going agents the tradition. The hunters vs. the Greeks. Only the Romans are being split."

"The Romans are coming? Hum, I didn't see that one coming," Thalia said as we walked around camp aimlessly. "Hay, guys? Can we go to my tree to hang out? It will be fun and peaceful, unless a monster comes up to the borderline. If that happens, we can enjoy ourselves by killing it together. We can also-"

"Whoa," Annabeth interrupted. "Joyce and I never disagreed with you, Thals."

"Come on, then," I said. From there we had a race to Thalia's Pine. I almost won, but Annabeth and Thalia tied and I was a second behind them.

"Are you sure," Thalia said, out of breath, "that it is only," she took another breath, "your fourth day here? You are almost as fast as Anna and me."

"And I," Annabeth corrected.

"Yah," I replied. "My coach always makes my team and I run around the track four times before we started practice."

"Practice for what? Were you a track runner or something?" Thalia asked.

"Actually," I said, "I was a cheerleader."

We sat in a kind of triangle-like-circle thing until lunch. Nothing was different at the Hermes table. They all teased me about the decision to eat healthy, and Travis, Conner and I continued planning the prank.

Thalia and Annabeth were already at Thalia's Pine when I go there. We continued from where we left off before lunch.

Later I thought I saw something that was far away but coming our way. "Hay guys? What is that?" I pointed behind them.

They turned and Annabeth stood up and said, with a smile, "Those are the Romans. Come on you guys. Let's go welcome our friends."


	7. Why is Annabeth Acting Weard?

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have been getting a lot of homework lately. Also, I am having guy problems. Oh, if any of you have any ideas, mention it in your reviews. I will not be updating very often. I have a lot of projects for school and I just started reading "The Maze Runner" after I bought it last night. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

**Annabeth P.O.V. **

I took off down Half-Blood Hill without looking back to see if Joyce and Thalia were following.

Frank stood to the right of Reyna in front of the rest of the Romans. Hazel was behind Frank in the first row of Romans.

Reyna's expression turned urgent. "Annabeth, slow down or you're going to-"

I knew exactly what I was doing. Reyna needs to learn to lighten up. Before she finish her sentence, I crashed into her giving her a bone crushing hug. The look on her face was priceless! She was so surprised. When I let go, I started laughing. "Reyna, are you ok? You look like all the gods came down here and told you that you were actually a Greek! Wipe that look off your face and lighten up!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Thalia," Reyna said looking behind me, "I wasn't expecting

I looked too, and I saw Thalia and Joyce walking towards us. "Oh! Reyna, this is our newest camper, Joyce."

"It is nice to meat you, Joyce," Reyna told her. "I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona."

"It's nice to meat you too. I don't know who my father is but ether way." Joyce said.

"Okay guys lets go!" I shouted excitedly. I was in a good mood today. "Romans! There is capture the flag on Friday! Chiron and Mr.D are working on the team separation." Then I turned and ran back to camp.

**Joyce's P.O.V.**

"Um, Thalia, does Annabeth usually act like that?" I asked her, "she seems a bit-I don't know…hyper?"

"No," Thalia said, "she gets like that sometimes when Reyna is here. She thinks that Reyna should be less stern and more fun to hangout with, so she is trying to get Reyna to lighten up."

"Oh," I said, "that makes more sense."

We walked up the steep slope of Half-blood Hill with the Romans in silence while Annabeth waited impatiently at the top.

When we got to the top I told them that I was going to hangout with Leo. Annabeth didn't look surprised but Reyna, Frank, Hazel, And Thalia did. "Why do you want to hang out with Leo?" Thalia asked.

"I want to hang out with Leo because Leo and I were hanging out last night and we had to go to dinner before he could finish what we talking about. Plus," I said while blushing, "I kind of like him." Annabeth already knew, and that is why she was not surprised that I wanted to hang out with him. "Don't any of you dare tell him! I would die if he found out!"

"Drama quean much?" Thalia asked.

"Anyway, I am leaving. Bye and I walked away.


End file.
